1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Axis vs Allies: Renovated (Map Game)
FAILED APPROVAL PROCESS; NEVER TO BEGIN; MIGHT ATEMPT REBOOT Hello, and welcome to the something or other and latest installment of the Axis vs Allies series. I hope that Axis vs Allies: Renovated will be the most successful of all Axis vs Allies games in history. Thanks, and enjoy! The year is 1933. Hitler has just taken power in Germany. The world is still in a depression. Unemployment is high. Choose a nation, and command it to success and glory. Will your nation become a superpower? Or will it be crushed? Make no mistake; war is coming ... with all its glory ... and all its horror. General Rules #We are going to limit the nations count to one because when a person gets two countries, they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated . . . IS NOT IT! But you must be plausible. #Nuclear programs may start in 1940.5. I, the head mod, will decide who finishes through the chance algorithm. #One half year per day. #We will have resolutions/stuff when the UN is created. #For now, I, Pita Oct am the mapmaker. #New turns start at 21:00:00 UTC or 5:00 EDT. #Game is archived every 15 years. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #You may create proxies and use them in turns. Mod Rules #Mod events must be moderated through me first by my bolding. Any mod event not bolded by me is not real. #Mods must be plausible in their mod events and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless it is implausible. #Mods are moderated by me, PitaKang Oct. #Mods may be voted out of their modness with a popular vote from any user. #Mods can make up their own fancy title! Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland can provide forced military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva ain't gonna help much. Use your head! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual nation. Terrorist Organization Rules #Any nation can create a proxy terrorist organization. #Terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms. Mods *'Pita (Honorary) because hes my hero.' *' because he runs dis s***' I will ask you on chat or talk page to be a mod, so do not ask or apply. Map Nations Bold means that you must have over 1000 edits and a good reputation to play as this nation. Italicized bold means you must ask me first North America * Canada - * Mexico - AH28 * United States - Central America/Caribbean * Costa Rica * Cuba * Dominican Republic * El Salvador * Guatemala * Haiti * Honduras * Nicaragua * Panama South America * Argentina - * Brazil - * Chile - * Colombia -Redbaran45 (talk) * Ecuador - * Paraguay - * Peru - * Uruguay - * Venezuela - Europe * France - Tao64 * Iceland - * Great Britain - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Get a free potato here) (unconfirmed, still waiting for approval by Oct) * Portugal - * Spain - ~Andreas.martonosy * Austria - User:Emperor Romanus * Czechoslovakia - Great showing. B23 (talk) * Denmark - * Germany - Vatonica (talk) * Italy - * Belgium - Krystocat (talk) * Netherlands -vinnyusBE mapping * Switzerland * USSR - * Hungary - * Romania - * Albania - * Bulgaria - By the grace of god Count of maine, Forcalquier, Anjou, and Provence, prince of albania and his highness the dauphin of France Belial. '' * Greece - * Yugoslavia - Nlenhardt (talk) * Poland - Triumph is at hand (talk) * Lithuania - * Estonia - * Latvia - * Sweden- User:Person67 * Norway - * Finland - * Liechtenstein - * Andorra - * Monaco - * Vatican City - * San Marino - Africa * Liberia - * Ethiopia - Asia * 'Japanese Empire' - ** Manchukuo (Japanese puppet) ** Korea (under Japanese administration and officially a colony) - Daeseunglim (talk) * Mongolia - * '''China' - Captainjohnrex (talk) * Siam - * Nepal * Bhutan * Tibet * British Raj - Oceania * Australia - * New Zealand - Middle East * Saudi Arabia - * Iran - * Turkey - Bozistanball Category:Map Games Category:Axis vs Allies: Renovated Category:Axis vs Allies Category:World War II Category:The world Category:Defunct Map Games